A Flicker of Change
by Sydelle
Summary: SHIKATEM PAIRING I don't usually tend to do fics where the characters are already in love, and so this is a story of how they fell for each other. Takes place around chapter 247.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto of course. Otherwise it would hardly be fanfiction would it._

**Chapter One: The Chapter where Kankurou and Temari Have a Talk in the Car**

"Dismissed," Tsunade declared, and the meeting was adjourned in a thin mist of gray as the Chuunins left.

Only Shikamaru remained, staring blankly at his slip of paper. He sighed, but before he had a chance to leave, Tsunade grinned at him.

"What's the matter?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and strode across the room to take a peek at his paper.

"Huh. What's wrong with this Temari person?" she questioned.

Shikamaru put the slip into his pocket and thought a while before answering irritably, "Nothing, hokage-sama." He gave a curt nod to Tsunade and performed the jutsu to leave.

Tsunade chuckled amiably to herself.

"Their relationships are too perdurable, these people. It's rather a folly if you think about it," she commented to Shizune, "I've already forgotten that bloke we ate lunch with yesterday."

Shizune tried her best not to look annoyed. "He was the owner of those forests to the South we've been planning to buy..." She shook her head, "Honestly, I can't see how you can forget who he was when you just arranged a compromise with him."

"Oh stop it!" Kankurou grumbled irritably, "You've been fiddling with that stupid fan for seven hours now."

Temari scowled. That was, of course, an exaggeration, as Temari and Kankurou had only gotten into the car two hours ago. She put her fan down though, and looked out the window as a herd of merino started running towards a fence.

"Dumb animals," she muttered and and looked at Kankurou. He was still reading that book. She snorted.

"I didn't realize you were THAT bad at kanji. How long have you been reading that anyway?"

Kankurou rolled his eyes but didn't answer; it was true and he was embarrassed by his reading speed. Temari's linguistic abilities excell his with alarming difference, though he thought it was a bit too nefarious of her to bring it up.

"You know, you should really clean that puppet once in a while," she frowned as she examined it.

"Yes yes," Kankurou said offhandedly as he returned to his book, "Now shut up will you? Narima's inamorata is just about to die."

Temari sniffed her disapproval, "I think you should be more concerned about your eyes than some picaresque character's amoretto. Reading in the car isn't very good for you."

"Whatever."

Temari gazed back out the window. She wasn't very comfortable in a car; it felt rather claustrophobic to her, being cooped up in such a small amount of space.

She wiggled his toes. Kankurou was distracted by the motion and looked up from his book.

"Why're you dressed up so meretriciously today anyway?"

"What?" Temari blinked. "I wear this everyday."

Kankurou said nothing but continued to look pointedly at her. Temari was even more confused. "What makes you think I look different from any other day?"

"Just... your... your shoes."

Temari could do nothing but stare at him incredulously. She looked at her shoes. "I've had these since forever."

Kankurou scratched his chin and put down his book. "Really."

Temari glared.

"Yes," she said, "and I thought your observation skills had improved too."

Her stare was turning icy now, so Kankurou fervently stirred the conversation in another direction. "So, Shikamaru's picking you up huh?"

Temari nodded, though she continued to stare coldly at her brother. She dropped her gaze after a while though, and mumbled something that Kankurou couldn't quite catch.

"What?"

"Ugh," Temari looked away, "looks like your ears are turning bad too."

Kankurou wouldn't drop it though so finally Temari blurted out, "Thanks for escorting me Kankurou."

She'd said it very fast, but Kankurou heard her all the same and grinned; he knew how hard it was for Temari to show gratitude.

"No problem... Though Gaara asked me to as well."

"Ga- Gaara?" she sputtered.

"Yes. But I wanted to come anyway," Kankurou said and returned to his book, "Besides, who'll protect you from any moves that Shikamaru might make?"

He enjoyed watching her shocked expression.

The car stopped.

Temari told Kankurou goodbye and gave him a quick peck on his cheek (despite his protests, but he agreed in the end after he was punched). She saw Shikamaru leaning on a pillar with his hands in his pocket, trying in vain to see through the car's tinted windows.

Temari smiled at Kankurou and opened the door into the sunlight.

Shikamaru saw her and grinned, raising his hand by means of a greeting.

"Didn't expect you to be on time." she said.

"Didn't expect to you to make it."

The door slam shook some picture frames threateningly.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Chapter where they Stay in the Hotel and Play Go**

The car drove away, and Temari watched it; seeing it from a different perspective confirmed her suspicions that the driver was tired (the car was now slowly wandering desolately right in the middle of the two lanes). She turned back to see Shikamaru studying her in silence.

Temari grew self-conscious, remembering what Kankurou had said; "meretricious", wasn't she? Though it was hard to see why he'd point something like that out now, as she'd dressed much more inappropriately before. Just to be safe though, however much she doubted Shikamaru's more vile intentions, she planted the fan firmly infront of her and siddled behind it, trying to hide as much as she could.

Shikamaru's gaze lingered on her face for a while longer while Temari looked resolutely back. He scratched his head and sighed, pushing himself off the pillar. He then turned to leave, gesturing for her to follow.

"C'mon. Let's go to your hotel first..." he crossed his arms, "Hmph. It's rather stupid really. You could find your own way around just fine," he tisked and mumbled something that Temari could very well have guessed even if she was deaf.

"How bothersome."

Temari chuckled to herself; she'd been wondering how long it would be before he would finally say it. And though she was reluctant to admit it, she felt just a little relieved as well; she was glad he hadn't changed much, something that would definitely help them patch up awkward silences.

"What're you looking at? Hurry up or I'm gonna get into trouble. I'm supposed to take you to your hotel before dusk," Shikamaru said.

She hoisted her fan up and grinned involuntarily; she could hear something like pleasure in his voice despite his complaint. Temari stepped up beside him and tried to engage him into a conversation as they made their way into the busier areas of Konoha.

"I can feel your enthusiasm in seeing me," she teased. Not because she meant at all what she said, for she knew he was glad of her company, but because Shikamaru was a fun victim, quite challenging, and he almost always remained passive. She'd only gotten his eye to twitch once when she taunted him about his relationship with Chouji two and a half years ago.

Shikamaru turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

Temari smiled satanically, evoking an image of Ino just before she was about to force Shikamaru to do something stupid (like pestering Sasuke for information on what he thought would be the perfect wife).

"Oh I dunno," Temari said passionately, "Maybe 'Wow Temari, I'm so glad to see you, now there'll be someone to watch my ass again."

Shikamaru said nothing but smiled a little.

"Yes," he mused silently to himself, "it was rather typical of you to bring it up... even though I DID thank you."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Temari was looking through some shop windows. He noticed the way half her face was illuminated by the sun, making her hair turn a beautiful shade of orange. Her clear green eyes were wide, and Shikamaru found himself smiling a little at how amazed she was by the wide variety of things in the shop.

"Haven't you seen this before?"

Her brow furrowed.

"I never got to go outside the last time. Kankurou and I were always asked to watch Gaara."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Let's go in here. I need some new kunais," she commanded suddenly.

Shikamaru deflated visibly and sighed, but followed her into the shop anyway. A little brass bell tinkered as they entered.

"Welcome Shikamaru!" the woman behind the counter beamed, and remarked with a glance at Temari, "Who's this nice little lady? Are you... shopping together?"

Temari turned hastily into one of the aisles while Shikamaru pretended not to know what she was implying. He nodded, thinking it was best to act stupid rather than to explain that they were just together because of the Chuunin exam.

Shikamaru paid for her kunais and the little bell rang softly as they left the shop.

Temari's narrowed eyes darted across the board, looking for possible moves she could make that would help at least soften, if not evade, her inevitable defeat.

It was well after dusk now, but Shikamaru had wanted to stay with her in her hotel room to play go, and so that was what they did. Seven games had passed, all in favour of Shikamaru. He said nothing when he won, just asked if she'd play another game. Temari would always agree of course, unable to accept her defeat.

She again envied his genius, the casual way of which every move was meticulously planned out, so that it was only a distraction from the general strategy of which he had concocted. Temari tried to analyze his facial expressions, hoping that they would give a hint to what really went on in his brain, but it was impossible.

Shikamaru thought that she was one of the best opponents that had ever faced him in this game, but was naturally silent about it. He had a lot of time as she planned her next move, and he marvelled at the effort she was putting in trying not to scream in his face.

"It's getting late," he said finally.

"No!" her eyes flashed dangerously, but she forced herself to swallow down her frustration, "I got it."

She moved a black piece. Shikamaru glanced at the board and immediately placed his piece to end the game. Temari gave a little moan of annoyance.

"Fine then. Go," she said sulkily.

Shikamaru nodded to her, "I'll be here tomorrow at 9 alright?"

"Yeah yeah okay," she replied testily, and started to let down her hair.

"It looks better like that."

"What?"

Oops. Had he said that out loud?

"I said that it looks better like that. Your hair I mean."

"Oh. Thanks I guess," Temari answered hesitantly. She grinned at him. And hadn't Kankurou said that she was horrible at thanking people?

"Well, bye then," Shikamaru said and got up to leave.

"Bye." Temari watched him go with an unexplained feeling of regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Chapter where they Do Stuff In Konoha**

Shikamaru woke up and glanced at the clock. It was six. He groaned and turned over on his side, but couldn't go back to sleep and instead lay there thinking about the places he should show Temari. Nothing much popped in his head, so later at breakfast he asked his father.

"Hmm... Depends on the girl. They all like different things," he said with a half-glance at his wife, who was busy working in the kitchen.

"What're you talking about?" Shikamaru's mother asked over the counter suspiciously and wiped her hands on her apron, "Shikamaru has a girlfriend?"

His parents laughed hysterically.

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and tilted his chair backwards, "What's so funny about that?"

"So you do?" his mother inquired cautiously.

"No, Temari's just here representing the Sand for the upcoming Chuunin exam," he said and then poked his fork into his egg, asking his mother, "are you sure this is edible?"

His mother peered at the egg.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"There's"

"Nothing dear, Shikamaru's just a little tired from returning so late last night," his father interrupted, with a weak laugh towards his furious wife.

"BUT HE SAYS THAT EVERY MORNING!" she screamed, waving her spatula threateninly.

"Oh, but he doesn't mean it... Right Shikamaru?"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

His mother stormed into her room, throwing down her apron and muttering about "those ungrateful bastards". A few seconds passed in silence as father and son stared at each other and sighed in unison.

"What's wrong with her? Yelling at the smallest possible of offenses... Yeesh, I don't see how you can put up with her," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I do what I can. And your mother's cooking isn't that bad," he pointed out.

"What're you talking about?" came a shrill shriek from the bedroom.

Shikamaru thought it would be a good time to leave.

Temari was ready by the time he arrived.

"Why're you bringing the fan?" he asked, eyeing it wearily.

"Oh," she patted it, "Don't worry, this is only if you do something bad."

Shikamaru looked stricken, obviously taking her words seriously.

"Yup," she continued, "so you'd better treat me to everything."

They left the hotel and walked into the bustle of the city. Temari would stop and look at items on display.

Twice she ordered for Shikamaru to buy her something; a little clay model of a pig eating a hot dog as a present for Kankurou, and a miniature gourd that she thought Gaara would like. Shikamaru noticed she hadn't asked for anything for herself and so took the initiative and bought her a charm she'd been looking at.

It took them quite a while to get to the clothes store; Shikamaru thought Temari would like it, as Ino would always insist on dragging his team in whenever they passed.

"Okay," she said when she saw it, "fine. Now what?"

Shikamaru said nothing. He already considered himself dead meat; everything else he had planned that day was based on either what Ino or his mother wanted to do. He felt it was better just to surrender and get it over with.

"Nothing. I thought you'd like this place."

Her eye twitched. Temari forced a smile, "I guess you don't really know me that well."

"Who's fault is that?" he asked pointedly.

Temari stroked her fan and he shut up. Shikamaru was relieved though, that she hadn't chosen to yell at him, something his mother would've surely done.

"C'mon, I'm hungry, let's go eat," she groaned finally.

"Bossy," Shikamaru muttered, but without much conviction.

The metal slats of Temari's fan hit him lightly on his back and he hurried to the nearest food stall.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Temari couldn't bear it anymore and finally addressed the issue that'd been bothering her since she was in the car with Kankurou.

"Why aren't you a jounin?"

Pause.

"Well?" she demanded, even though she was sure she knew the answer.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's just too troublesome."

"Did you even try?" she scoffed.

"Yes, but I failed," he said matter-of-factly.

Temari contemplated about whether or not she should continue the conversation, but judging by his expression he couldn't care less.

"You failed." she stated doubtfully.

"Yes."

"How come?"

"What do you mean how come?"

"You're not a bad shinobi."

Shikamaru shrugged. "There was a written part."

Temari waited. "...So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I mean so what if there was a written part?" she explained patiently.

"I fell asleep."

Temari gaped at him and floundered hopelessly,"What? You fell asleep? How? But- What about the jounins who were testing you?"

"They didn't wake me. And why should they? They couldn't care less whether or not I'll pass." Shikamaru set his chopsticks on his bowl, adding thoughtfully, "I don't think they saw me though. I sat at the back of the room and they were getting pretty sleepy too; I guess it never occured to them to stay awake because someone was cheating. Or sleeping. They were just there to keep anyone from leaving the room."

"But it's always better for a village to have more jounins!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

"Then... What about your parents?"

"I don't know. They're pretty annoyed I guess, but they're not very disappointed. They didn't even expect me to get this far."

Temari wondered which reaction would be best in this case but decided to smirk half-heartedly and continued eating her food, processing the "new" bit of information about Shikamaru.

"Is it really different? Now that Gaara's the kazekage?" Shikamaru turned to look at her.

"Nope. It's no different from when our father was the kazekage." Temari said hollowly, fixing him with a stare.

"Oh right." Shikamaru paused, "There's a meeting tomorrow at nine in Hokage-sama's office. You're supposed to attend."

"Okey."

"I'll be there to pick you up at eight thirty tomorrow."

Temari nodded and grabbed her fan, "You ready to go?"

Shikamaru was surprised when Temari asked if they could do whatever he usually did in the afternoons; it was probably the most selfless thing a girl had ever done, he thought.

But when he told her what he normally did, she greeted it with scorn.

"You like to sleep in the afternoons?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, what about training?"

"I do that later."

"How lazy are you?"

After much discussion, and a lot of questions on Temari's part, the two decided to go and look at the clouds, at least for a little while.

"Hm," Temari sighed.

She was sitting down, her fan beside her, gazing upwards at the strange shapes the clouds took as they drifted past. She marvelled at the blue of the sky, and the white wisps of mist that seemed to be trying to free themselves from the cloud's larger bodies.

Shikamaru opened an eye lazily from where he lay beside her. "You see? It's not boring."

"It's relaxing I suppose," Temari hugged her knees, "But I don't think I could stay here for very long without falling asleep."

"Then sleep," Shikamaru answered with a smirk, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
